Magic and lies
by myrskytuuli
Summary: I'm surprised this haven't been done already. Oh well, I'm the first.  Magical community walks the thin line of sanity and insanity, story of a nation that never realy was.


I don't own APH or HP

Okay, my first language is not english(obviously, like everybody can see.) and I'm not realy shure about this fic. Well judge yourself.

_I finaly got around and fixed some embarrassing grammar mistakes. No I do not have a spell check on my computer, not at least english one, and yeah, it sucks. There still probably are tons of mistakes that I will fix maybe someday. _

_Magic and lies_

At first, she did not have a name.

She did not need one. She spent her days alone anyways, so it was enought that _she_ knew that she existed. Having a name didin't even occur to her. She liked to be alone.

Her days were spent wandering in the wilderness with the magical fauna and she found her comfort in the mother earth itself.

Magic was on the earth and woods around her, and magic bumbed in her own veins, and she didn't need anything else. She was magic from the core of her existence.

Distantly she knew that there were other existences like her, but she didin't care. She wantted to stay hidden from them all. She was afterall, born from fear.

The young embodiment did not remember her beginnings, (honestly, no creature probably can) but she did have scattered images like dreams half forgotten.

Pictures of flames, pain, death, fear, closing masses of people surronding you, drowning. A tragedy that had alianated a group of people from the masses and forced them into a hiding.

From that chaos she had been born.

A girl that in mortal eyes was just a child. Long black hair and dark eyes. Pale skin and haunted look. Mortal would easily take her as an wandering orphan child.

But no mortals usualy saw her. She stayed with the fairy folk and lived in the woods that humans didn't dare to enter.

Years went by with her playing in the wild. Sometimes she would grew curious of her people and she would secretly watch them. Those witches and wizards living scattered and mostly alone in hiding. She only watched, Never interacted with them. She didn't see any need to. She already knew everything about them. She was them.

In the begging she didin't have a place to call home. She wandered and roamed about. Her people were scattered and she was scattered.

One day, all that, however changed.

While playing in the woods like any other time, she met four humans. Maybe those humans had been drawn to her, or maybe she had been drawn to them. Doesen't realy matter either ways, Because they were humans with a vision.

They wantted to build a school. School where all the young witches and wizards could unite and learn together. They wished to bring all those scattered people together and create real order amongst the magical people.

They also gave her a name.

The Magical community.

She gained other names too. The magical world, The wizarding world, The magical people, or sometimes simply witches and wizards. The magical community was the one that stuck.

The vision of those four humans did come true. The school had become the heart of The magical community. It was firts time her people were together. Learning and not shaming or being cautious of their gifts.

The magical community started to feel alive, strong. She wasn't walking that thin line of existence and non-existence anymore. She also grew a little. She now looked like a eleven or twelve years old, like many of the students in her school.

She had become stronger and she would continue to grow stronger every day. And she hadn't needed anyone's help. Not England's, not any other nation's. They didin't even know about her. That was exactly how she liked it. She wantted to be alone.

Due to her isolation from others of her kind, she had grown very fond of the four humans that had been her first real human contact. When the four founders fell apart, she might have fallen apart little bit too. It was first time that the magical community cried.

Years went by and The magical community grew up. Her heart was no longer in Hogwarts. There were now other schools and she had even real cities. She no longer played in the woods with the fairy folk and magical fauna. They were no longer her friends. They had turned against her.(Or she had turned against them?) Instead of playing, she now waged wars against the magial creatures.

Maybe some nights she would dream of starry nights spent studying the sky with the centaurs, or days spent playing in the lakes with the merfolk.

Then she would wake up and forget. She would see the tear lines in her face and wash them hurriedly away. She would not remember the times when the elves were her respected friends instead of slaves(because she willed herself not to?)

Magical community had become an adult. A real community not just wandering group of peoples, but a real strong united community.

But not a nation, never a nation, not even a country. Sometimes she was called The wizarding world, and wasn't world much more powerfull and greater than a nation. All the nations were muggles anyway, she was much more special than them. It wasn't as if being a community made her weaker than the others.

No, all the muggles were ignorant and weak. It wasn't as if she was hiding from them because she was afraid. No, never. It was just...just...

Magic and lies.

Lies and magic.

Wich one was it that kept her alive nowadays.

A shadow started to form in the very core of Magical communitys mind. A doubt.

Because The Magical community knew that she was fragile. She didin't have her own land. Only her peoples. What if they would leave her. It wouldn't be hard for the humans to forget all about her and jump to the muggle side permamently.

Especialy with the muggleborns. They were only visitors in her world. Muggleborns might call themselves witches or wizards, but in the end they would always stay loyal to the muggle nations. Nations they had been born into. Muggleborns never felt _her _like she wanted them to feel. Like she wantted all her peoples to feel. She was so much better than those muggles. Why would they want to keep connections to the muggle side. Why would they be loyal to anyone but her.

The magical community had nothing against muggleborns as long as they were loyal. As long as she didin't have to worry about them leaving her.

Europe was at war and even Magical community couldn't turn her eyes away from the destruction. It was hurting her had the muggles become so powerfull? When had they become so cruel? Other nations didin't even know she existed, and were still hurting her.

It was humiliating. She was suposed to be invincible. She wasn't supossed to be affected by something muggles did. She was angry and scared at the same time.

Then she crossed paths with special human again.

Grellet Grindewald. Charming young man, and extraordinary powerfull wizard.

He promised to make her an empire.

The magical empire that would rule the whole world. Stronger and wiser than anyone. She would rule those other misguided nations and they would be thankfull of her guidance. She would be an great empire that would bring peace and unity to the world.

While her head was full of dreams for the future, she could hear the voices of disagreement in her head too, quite literaly, but the only one magical community(or empire) listened now, was Grindewald. Suddenly all her doubts and fears were gone. Future looked bright.

Then Grindewald lost.

The magical empire grieved.

The magical community celebrated.

One bartener in one hazy magical bar wondered of one of his customers. A lone witch that sat on the corner of the bar and a face like a blank sheet of paper. Was it even possible to not show emotions on the night of Great dark wizard Grindewalds fall. She just sat there whole night sipping her drink and not even getting drunk. Was that woman even for real.

Life kept on going and Magical community healed too. She didin't hate albus Dumbledore anymore, even if she would never truly trust him. She had however learned to respect him.

She could now see all the faults in Grindewalds working too, but the dream that she and Grindewald had shared did not disappear completly. She had just buried it deep down in her mind.

When Tom Riddle came, it was that little dream nagging in the back of her mind, that kept her from shouting "I'm too tired for this!", "Leave me alone!", or "I can't do it anymore!"

Silently she cursed herself for pulling on the deatheater robes and following Voldemort to the macabre world that he liked to call future.

Magical community was not naive anymore, she did not tell Riddle her true identity. She was just lowly namless deatheater to him. Just another masked figure in the circle. If this Voldemort wantted to rise to power he would have to do it himself.

Unfortunatly he did.

Lord Voldemort rose to power and Magical community started to agree with him on of his ideas. Was it out of fear or because she was just wicked inside, even she didin't know.

Only thing she knew was that she was hurting.

And she had started to dream again. Of her childhood. Of the forever lost innocence. Of the times she just played in the woods with her friends, that had turned into her enemies.(It was my own fault!) She had started to cry again.

And when the crying wasn't anymore enough, she started to fall into a madness. Same old fears, same old paranoias, now they just came back stronger than ever.

Magical community knew that Voldemort would not make her stronger, but still bleeding and limping, she followed him. Because Voldemort was right.

Muggleborns were nothing good. They wouldn't respect her like they should. They would point in all her weak points and they would blame her. They would leave her, and they would poison all her loyal peoples minds. And after that all the purebloods would leave her too.(And then there would be nothing left and she would just die forgotten and alone.)

She felt weak and she was hurting. She didn't want to bee abandoned.

Mudbloods had to leave. They didin't deserve her.

Magical community was sick in her body and sick in her mind.

Magical community was in need of a savior.

Miraculously, she would get one.

One halloween night The magical community would follow her lord in to a house, where there were enemies to be destroyed. She would watch how James and Lily potter die, righ beore her. She would feel them die inside her aswell.

She would watch how her lord falls trying to kill a mere infant.

Falls, not dies, because she can see the shadow of the spirit fleeing the body. For a second her gaze, and his not-so-gaze locks, and he knows, and she knows that he knows, and its a challenge from both sides. Because both of them understand that this was just the first round.

Then the pitifull shadow flees and the death eaters have run away.

In that empty house she can feel the weight of the future on her shoulders. No matter how much in the future she would deny it. No matter that she would lie to herself just so that she could sleep her nights at peace. Magic and lies.

But in that silent house she won't lie. She picks the one year old baby from the crib and takes him on her arms. She trails one finger on the babys forehead following the lightning bolt shaped scar with her fingertip.

"Will you be my champion?" She gently whispers and plants a small kiss on the boys forehead.

The she puts the baby back down in to the crib. Aurors are coming, she knows. When the aurors finaly arrive, the house is empty expect for the baby alone in his crib.

_Thank you for all of those who read this little piece of mine._

_Be gentle while rewieving, I have fragile mind, like Maggie. (I call Magical community Maggie in my head)_

_Okay I don't realy have that fragile mind._

_Oh, and in this fic, I figured that Hogwarts was the first ever wizarding school that kind of started the whole uniting of the Magical persons._


End file.
